Perfect Proposal
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: My envisionment of how Han proposed to Leia. FINISHED


**                                                                 Perfect Proposal**

Summary:  This is my envision of how Han proposed to Leia.

Disclaimer:  George Lucas owns all…we must bow down before him. :)

A/N:  Okay guys, this is my first Star Wars fic, so you have to excuse me if I make a stupid mistake.  I've seen all the movies numerous times.  I swear it's like a black hole; you just get sucked into the story.

**                                                                           ----------**

Leia was having the worst possible day ever.  Her alarm hadn't gone off, making her late for her meeting with the new senate leaders.  The security pad to her and Han's flat hadn't been functioning properly thus locking her out of her own home for over three hours.  To top it all off Han had been being very secretive for the past week, and not know what he was up to was driving Leia mad.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Han.  It's just that—well—she didn't trust him.  Anytime that Han wasn't his normal loud, egotistical, over-confident self Leia knew that something was up; most of the time it wasn't a good thing either.

Dumping her bag on the couch, Leia proceeded to the bedroom.  All she needed right now was a long, hot bath with some great scent crystals that Luke had picked up on his last trip to Tatooine._  That would feel wonderful right about now_, Leia thought.  She could practically feel the warm water against her skin, but before she had a chance to do anything her comlink beeped for her attention.

"Hey sweetheart," Han called in his usual cocky voice.

"Hello Han," Leia replied in a tired voice.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Just worn out.  I've had a pretty bad day."

"Sorry to hear that, but the kid wants to see you.  Asked me to invite you over."

"Do you know what it's about?" Leia asked.  Anytime Luke needed to see her it was generally a life or death situation.  She'd thought that once the Empire had been defeated, her life would return to normal, but as it had been that wasn't the case.

"Not sure," Han said.

"Okay, I'll be right over."  Leia switched off her comlink and sighed.  _Guess that bath will just have to wait_, she thought.  Grabbing her cloak, Leia was out the door and on her way to Luke's.

                                                                                                                 ----------

 "Now you know what to do, right kid?" Han asked.  He paced the area in front of Luke's doorway nervously.

"All I have to do is detain Leia here as long as possible," Luke said matter-of-factly.  Han had debriefed him over twenty times, he knew what to do.  "So where's Chewy?"

"He's waiting for me to give him the signal," Han said.  "Then he'll head to our flat and wait for Leia there."

Luke nodded in agreement.  _He's really thought this whole plan out.  Hope he didn't forget anything.  _"Do you have the ring?" Luke asked, fearing that his friend would forget the most important thing.

"Got it right here kid," Han said reaching into his breast pocket and retrieved the silver box.  He handed it to Luke for approval.

Luke opened the box to reveal a gold band with a single diamond positioned in the center.  Surrounding the stone were two smaller ones, indigo in color, placed on either side of the diamond.

"She'll love it," Luke said shutting the box and handing it back to Han.

"Think so?"

"I know so," Luke said.  Glancing down at the holo on his wrist he said, "Hey you better get moving.  She'll be here any minute."

With a final nod, Han stuffed the ring box back into his breast pocket and turned to leave.

"Han," Luke called just before the ex-smuggler disappeared from sight, "the Force is with you tonight."

Han simply smiled and was gone from sight.

**                                                                           ----------**

Leia stepped out of the lift and continued down the hallway to Luke's flat.  She'd been there numerous times, but something about tonight felt—different.  Pressing her hand to the security pad outside Luke's, the door slid open and Leia stepped inside.

"Luke?" she called not seeing him, but sensing his presence.

"I'm here," Luke replied entering the living area from the kitchen.  R2D2 followed in suit, beeping a cheery welcome.

"Hello R2," Leia smiled.  Somehow seeing the little droid always made her smile.  "Where's Han?"

"Chewbacca contacted him on his comlink and he took off.  I believe he said something about heading back to your place," Luke explained.  He knew he was a terrible liar, and prayed that Leia wouldn't see through his fibs.

"Typical," Leia muttered under her breath.  Luke hid a smile.  "Well what did you need to speak to me about?" she asked.

"Come in," he invited, "sit down."

Leia eyed her brother questioningly.  _He's up to something,_ she thought.  Reluctantly she took a seat on the chair opposite Luke.  "What is it Luke?"

"You look troubled, Leia," Luke said softly.  "Is there something on your mind?"

_That's it?  That's why he made me travel half the way across Coruscant after dark?_  Taking a deep breath, Leia opted not to take out all her frustrations on her brother.  "It's nothing," she lied.

"You're a horrible liar Leia," Luke smiled.  "Come on, tell me what's bothering you.  Maybe I can help in some way."

"It's just everything with the new senate members.  Mon Mothma is putting so much pressure on me to organize things; numerous systems have been expressing doubts about the success of the new government; traces of the Empire are still being found throughout the galaxy and I am just having a hard time dealing with everything."  Leia felt odd spilling all or her worries to Luke, but there was no one else around.

"Sounds like your mind is on overload," Luke concluded.  "You should try some of my meditation exercises."

"I don't know," she said reluctantly.  "I'm not really adept at your Jedi practices."

"Come on," Luke persuaded his sister.  "What have you got to lose?"

**                                                                           ----------**

"Okay pal, now all you have to do is keep—".  A loud growl interrupted Han's instructions.  Chewbacca stood in his friend's flat shaking his head knowingly.

"Yeah I know that you know what you're doing but I just thought I'd go over it with you again," Han snapped back.

_"You need to calm down,"_ Chewy ordered his best friend.

"Yea I know," Han agreed.  "I'm just stressed about everything."

_"You know she's going to say 'yes',"_ the walking carpet—as he had once been called by the woman in question—assured Han.

"How can you be so sure?" Han asked.  Everyone kept telling him that everything would go off without a hitch, but when Leia was involved things rarely went to plan.

_"You best get moving.  Who knows how much longer Luke can detain her highness."_

"That's true," Han said.  He made a mental scan of all the things he'd need for tonight.  Once everything had checked out he made his way to the door.  "Thanks again pal," he called over his shoulder to Chewy.

_"My pleasure,"_ the Wookie called back.

                                                                                                                 **----------**

Leia exited Luke's flat feeling much better.  The meditation exercise that she and Luke had done really helped to relax her nerves, yet there was still something bothering her.  The whole time that she'd been visiting with her brother, Luke kept glancing at the holo on the wall nervously.  She'd never seen such behavior from him.  To make matters worse, she still had no idea where Han was.

_Something is definitely up,_ Leia decided.  _Everyone knows something except me.  Lost in her thoughts, Leia hardly noticed that she'd crossed the entire city and now stood outside her apartment building.  "How did I get here?" she asked herself bemused.  Laughing quietly, she made her way to the flat that she and Han shared, but when she opened the door she found an unexpected guest._

                                                                           **----------**

"No Chewy, I have no idea where Han is," Leia explained to the frustrated Wookie.  After spending the past 5 years around the Wookie she'd picked up a general understanding of his language.  She was nowhere near as literate as Han was, but she understood enough.

_"He told me to meet him here and he's not even here!"_ Chewy growled.  He and the princess had been arguing for the past ten minutes and neither of them was looking to call it quits anytime soon.

"Have you looked in the Falcon?" Leia snapped; all of her calming exercises with Luke had gone out the door once the Wookie had pounced on her.

_"I've checked there twice," _Chewy lied easily.  _"He's not there.  I can't find him anywhere."_

Before Leia could respond, her comlink sounded for her attention.

"Leia," Luke called, his picture manifesting on the tiny screen.

"What is it?" Leia asked a tone of harshness in her voice.

"Han just contacted me," Luke told her.

Leia sighed audibly.  "Where is he?" she demanded.

"He wants you to meet him in the Falcon."

"Thanks Luke," Leia said before switching off her comlink.  "Well that solves that mystery doesn't it?"  Chewy muttered something in response.  "Are you coming with me?" she asked.

_"No, tell Han I'll see him in the morning."_  Before Leia could question him, the Wookie disappeared out the door and down the hallway.

_Even Chewbacca is acting strange,_ she thought.  _There is definitely something going on that I don't know about._

**                                                                           ----------**

Han was a nervous wreck; he'd been rummaging through the Falcon for the last ten minutes looking for a lighter, yet he found nothing.

_Figures I would remember everything except something to light the damn candles,_ he thought. Sifting through a pile of scrap part, Han discovered a tool Chewy often used while fixing the Falcon's temperamental hyper drive._  This might just work, he thought triumphantly.  Dashing to the captain's quarters, Han fiddled with the instrument, holding it dangerously close to the candle wicks.  As soon as the first candle took aflame, he yelled in excitement.  _Now we're cookin,_ he laughed._

Once all the candles were lit, and the atmosphere set, all Han could do was wait and pace.

**                                                                           ----------**

Leia was just about fed up with the wild goose chase she'd been on for the past standard hour.  She'd been half way across Coruscant and back and still she couldn't find Han.  _Whatever it is he's up to, Leia thought venomously, __it better be good.  Passing guards and senate personnel had all offered greetings; Leia replied as cheerfully as she could muster.  Now, at last, she stood at the bottom of the Millennium Falcon's plank.  Taking a deep breath, she strode up the walk way with every intent of doing bodily harm to the once smuggler._

"Han!" she called.  No answer.  "Han if you don't answer me I'm going to lock you in a room with 3PO!"

"In here," came his nervous reply.

Once Leia entered the captain's quarters every feeling of annoyance, anger, aggression, and exhaustion she'd once possessed were replaced with a feeling of surprise and bewilderment.  "What—what is all this?"

There in the room was close to 100 candles, all burning brightly giving the walls an eerie glow.  Han stood in the middle of the room, his ever present cocky grin plastered on his face, his hands folded behind his back.  A closer look would reveal a fine line of sweat across the Corellian's forehead, due to his nerves not the little heat thrown by the numerous candles.  The ring box weighed heavily in his breast pocket. 

"Han what is all this?" Leia asked.  Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other, desperately trying to make sense of everything.

"It's all for you Leia," Han spoke softly, fighting to keep his voice steady.  "There's something I have to tell you."  Taking the princess by the hand, Han brought her into the center of the room, close to him.

"Han what's going on?" Leia asked, fearing the worst.

Han took a deep breath and thought about the words he would say.  "Leia, I love you.  You know that.  I couldn't imagine my life without you.  You fill my thoughts, my dreams, my every moment I'm thinking about you."

_Oh my—is he going to—?_ Leia's mind was in overdrive.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," Han paused reaching into his pocket and pulling out the box.  He flipped open the top and looked squarely at the woman in front before dropping to one knee.  "Leia Organa, will you marry me?"

Leia's breath caught in her throat and every muscle in her body tightened in anticipation.  Han was kneeling in front of her holding a ring; it was a scene that Leia had played out in her mind a million times.  Every time she would say something so perfect and heartfelt, but now that it was actually happening all she could do was stare.  She breathed something that sounded like 'yes', but couldn't be sure.

"What?" Han asked hopefully.

"Yes," Leia said a little louder.  "Yes, yes, a million times yes."

With a smile so big he thought his face would hurt for weeks, Han rose and slid the ring onto Leia's trembling finger.  The two lovers embraced in a passionate hug, holding each other close and muttering 'I love you'.  It was everything either of them had hoped for:  a beautiful start to the rest of their lives—together.

**Well there ya go!  Love it, hate it?  Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
